1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a central power supply member for supplying power to windings of a stator of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle brushless motor has a rotor surrounded by a ring-shaped stator. The stator includes magnetic poles formed by windings and an annular central power supply member for supplying power to the magnetic poles. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-261094 discloses such a central power supply member.
The central power supply of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-261094 has three bus rings formed by bending magnetic wires into polygonal rings. Each bus ring has circumferentially spaced connecting portions that are to be connected to windings. A power supply terminal is crimped and fixed to butted ends of each magnet wire. The three bus rings are laminated concentrically one over another with the power supply terminals thereof circumferentially displaced and integrally assembled by being sandwiched from radially inner and outer sides by synthetic resin clips at positions along a circumferential direction.
Power supply terminals drawn out from a power supply are laminated over the power supply terminals of the respective bus rings and fastened by a bolt and a nut. Specifically, the bolt is inserted through insertion holes in the terminals and a nut is engaged threadedly with the projecting end of the bolt, one of the nut and the bolt is screwed using a tool while the rotation of the other is prevented.
However, fastening the bolt and the nut in this way drags and rotates the power supply terminal and applies a load to the bus ring. Thus, the coating of the magnet wire forming the bus ring may be broken or the clip may be damaged. As a result, a countermeasure has been desired.
Furthermore, connecting the power supply terminal and the power-supply side terminal takes time. Therefore further improvement has been desired.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve overall assembling operability of a central power supply member.